Devil's Child
by ellaturner1234
Summary: AU. Dean/OC/Castiel Love Triangle . Demons couldn't love. They shouldn't love. Even if they did somehow manage to fall in love... defy the odds... they most definitely do not love a demon hunter and an Angel of the Lord.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is a new story I'm starting (which I shouldn't be because I have other stories I need to be finishing but I had this idea and had to write it down) so I really hope you like it. **

**Warning: lots of bad language throughout this story. **

Fuck being a demon. I hate this shit. Every time you try and follow orders, you end up getting tortured then sent right back to square one. Right back to the beginning. The flaming depths of Hell. This shit sucked and I was done with it. But of course, being a demon, you can never truly die. Not unless you cross the Winchesters which I don't ever plan to do. They had the Colt and Sam had his freaky mind power thing. No way was I ever getting near them so I was stuck with this bullshit.

…...

"You've got to be joking." His expression was anything but that. He couldn't be serious. "Why me?! Why not Damion or Cassandra or-or Ruby! Ruby knows the Winchesters! She-"

"She's dead."

Oh. "Well still! Why in _god's name-" _his eye twitched, " out of all the demons in Hell, would you choose me? Why not someone with more experience?" I stared at Lucifer, wide eyed, waiting for him to start laughing and tell me this was just a joke. He would send another demon with more experience. Another demon who could handle the Winchesters. I could stay right here... but this was Lucifer. That wasn't happening.

He gave me this annoyed look and said, "You're my daughter." Oh yeah. I'm the devil's daughter. "It's time you _got_experience. Now, go kill the Winchesters and bring back the Colt." He made it sound so simple. Before I could reply, he snapped his fingers and suddenly I was standing in front of an auto shop. A certain Bobby Singer's auto shop. With a 1967 Chevy Impala parked outside the door. Shit.

…...

Let me give you a little insight on me. I'm Lucifer's daughter. Don't ask how or why. I don't know and I'd prefer to keep it that way. I'm the youngest of thirteen. All girls. I know, I know, why didn't my old man send one of my other sisters to do this? They were much better at being demonic than me. I sucked at it. I never got the torturing thing down. I always ended up _being_ tortured and then sent back to Hell, back to a very pissed off daddy. Which pissed me off. Not only because I was in Hell again, but because I never seemed to get it right. I mean, I can turn my eyes black whenever I want, I have the super hearing that the others have, and I can read people but I can't really do anything else. It angers the shit out of me. I know some demons can disappear in the blink of an eye. I tried but then had to stop when I strained something. I was the laughing stock in Hell for weeks. Anyways point is, I can't defend myself. I'm a demon and I can't defend myself. What the hell. Which I know sounds crazy, but it's true. And because of that, I've disappointed my father so many times. Not that I really care what he thinks of me... It's just I would like to be able to feel like a demon. To do everything all the others can. Because this? What I'm doing now? Is bullshit.

Suddenly it was like a light bulb went on in my head. I stared at the auto shop, a smirk slowly making it's way onto my face. _I was going to do thi_s. I would off the Winchesters once and for all and then bring back the Colt to the devil. I would kick some ass and make myself famous in the underworld (not just for being Lucifer's kid). And maybe also make my father proud in the process... again not like I care what he thinks of me. So I started towards the auto shop, a smirk on my face, a plan in my head, and a picture of my father looking proudly at me, and all the other demons looking jealously, while I tell them all about how I killed the famous Winchesters and stole the famous Colt.

**I'm thinking of changing the title of the story sometime between the next couple chapters because I don't like it. But I couldn't think of anything else so it had to do. Now, if you guys could possibly help me on this and if you think of anything else (anything better) could you please help me out? That would be much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This probably isn't entirely accurate with what happened in the tv show I'm sorry. I haven't really seen any episodes from season 6 or 7. Only a few episodes from season 5. So this probably won't coincide with what happened in the tv show... and again I'm sorry.**

I was about to kick down the door, it was more badass than knocking, when suddenly I was flying through the air. Three seconds later I met the ground (about ten feet from where I'd been standing before) on my back with a loud thud and a half curse half wheeze.

Holy shit what the hell was that.

You see, normally I do not take off in flight so I was curious to what made me do that. And see the little fucker that was going to die.

I slowly propped myself up on my elbows and looked around for the dead fucker that did this. That hurt like a bitch. Most likely because it took me off guard. I scanned the area until my eyes laid on a man in a trenchcoat standing where I had been. I squinted and...my eyes widened. Oh god it couldn't be. But a closer look told me it was. I guess this was karma getting back at me for my lineage.

I slowly stood up, dusting myself off, before making my way over to the angel. I hoped he wouldn't fling me again. That shit hurt. But then as I got closer I wanted to punch something. Of course it was Castiel. The Angel of the Lord and lately practically the Winchester's bodyguards. Great. Out of all the angels it had to be him.

"Hello Castiel." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I would never get to Sam and Dean now. Not as long as Castiel was here. He was between me and them. I had to eliminate him. But how the hell do I do that?! Ugh. This sucked. Why couldn't my dad do this himself? At a snap of his fingers the Winchester brothers would drop dead but noooooo. He had to send me, the mentally handicapped one of the family when it came to being a kickass demon, to do this. Ugh parents.

"Tova..." He nodded in acknowledgment but then suddenly his whole demeanour changed. "I won't let you do this. You know that." I guess to prove his point, he flashed me his wings. Not impressed. Or intimidated. "God doesn't-" Oh he wanted to bring God into this? Alright.

I laughed then. "Jesus Castiel, haven't you realized it yet? _God doesn't give a shit. _About anything or anyone. Except himself of course. That's why he turned his back on everything. He doesn't care. He doesn't care who lives and dies." I paused and I almost felt sorry for Cas because he honest to god looked like he might cry."So if God doesn't care then why the hell should you? Why should you care about what happens to these humans? Why should you care about what happens to these 2 lives? And don't give me the crap about how they've saved so many lives and they can stop the apocalypse. That's a joke and I don't wanna hear it. I mean for god's sake Cas, _they started the fucking thing. _Plus, they'll die in the end anyways...in a more painful, horrific way. I'll make their deaths quick and easy. Promise." I cheekily smiled at him and waited for him to step aside or disappear. I mean _I _thought I had made a very convincing argument. That there was no room for a rebuttal. Maybe I should've been a lawyer. Ha. Imagine, Lucifer's kid. A lawyer.

I scoffed but then turned it into a cough when I realized Castiel was staring at me in confusion. Alright back to reality. I cleared my throat and said, "So, there's really no reason for you to try and stop me now, because I'll just be back later. And if it isn't me than it will be another demon." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Dean and Sam are gonna die. It can be later, an excruciating death that'll be one for the books, or it can be now. A quick, easy death. Painless. And I won't tell anyone that we had this conversation. I won't tell anyone I even saw you here." I tilted my head and waited. Waited for him to make his next move. He opened his mouth once, then closed it. I smirked as I watched him disappear. Score.

**Next chapter Tova meets Dean and Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

I felt like I was a lab specimen, being scrutinized and experimented on. I had been tortured for the last four hours by Dean and Sam Winchester. Why? Because they fucking knew I was coming to kill them. How? Because a certain angel of theirs (Casti-fucking-el) told them. So when I entered their humble abode, thinking that I was the shit cause I was a sneaky bitch, suddenly I get attacked. And dragged down to the basement. Where I'm currently in. Tied to a chair. Underneath a devil's trap. Fuck my life.

The wooden chair I was tied to was right smack in the middle of the basement, right underneath the devil's trap etched into the ceiling. Dean was standing in front of me, smirking, holding a bottle of holy water, ready to chuck it in my face or forcefully pour it down my throat...again...Sam was standing to the side, nose in a book full of Latin, trying to find something that would send me back to whence I came. I needed to burn that book.

So anyways, it's just the three of us chilling, every so often Dean would question me about what did I know about everything else that was going on with this fucked up world and who was I working for blah blah blah typical stuff...then when I would tell him to screw himself he would get pissed and either throw holy water at me or make Sam read something from that book that made me feel like I was going to explode. It fucking sucked.

Right after Dean asks how to stop the apocalypse and I tell him, "Well it wouldn't need to be stopped if your dumb ass hadn't started it." Castiel drops in his usual attire and with that same godforsaken blank stare.

"Hello Tova."

"Fuck you." You know you would think, since I was the child of the devil that I would have all this infinite power. That I'd be able to kill Sam and Dean and Castiel in a blink of an eye. That I wouldn't be in this situation to begin with. But nooooo... I tried even getting backup because it was clear I was not getting out of here without help (I really needed to be a better demon this was embarrassing) but nothing. Apparently ESP didn't work with demons.

"I told you that I-..."

"I know you did Castiel, now shut the hell up." Goddammit I had to think of something to get me out of here...ah screw the world. The only thing that could save me was a miracle...I needed to stop hanging around Castiel.


	4. Chapter 4

I was covered in my own blood, my clothes were ruined (damn you Dean Winchester), I'm pretty sure if salt and holy water get into my system again it's about to get a whole lot uglier, and what little patience I had was gone. I hadn't escaped. Shocking, right? Ha. I was still tied to that godforsaken chair, under that stupid ass devil's trap, in Bobby Singer's godforsaken stupid ass house.

Dean kept, for _hours_, demanding answers about the apocalypse and my father. I got so sick of it that I just shut up. Not only was he so goddamn annoying, but nothing that I said was gonna make him happy. So then suddenly every question, every demand, was met with dead silence. He could go die. Well he didn't like that very much so he took torturing to a whole new level. I'm proud to say I didn't break.

I guess though soon he had gotten tired of my silence, and maybe tired of torturing me, so he went upstairs to grab a beer and brainstorm other ways to make me crack. Sam gave me an almost sympathetic glance before following the douchebag he called a brother. Castiel was left downstairs with me and I was sure as hell he was gonna do so much worse to me that what Dean had done. I was Lucifer's spawn. Castiel wanted my father dead and I was the closest thing to him that Castiel was most likely every going to get.

I eyed the angel in front of me, "So what's it gonna be...slow and painful...or...slow and painful?" He might as well get this over with. Ah shit. I bet my father knew about this. About how the Winchester's were torturing _me. _Fuck. Bet he was pissed. His daughter failed (him) again. Well it's his own damn fault. He should've done this himself.

"What are you talking about?" The angel's face scrunched up in confusion.

I let out an annoyed sigh. "Oh come on, Castiel. I know you want my dad gone. Who doesn't? The world would be a much better place without him. Safer place I should say. I realize that. I also realize, as you probably do, you won't kill him. He's too smart for you. You won't even get NEAR him. And I'm the closest thing you'll ever get..." I waited for the lightbulb in Castiel's head to turn on. When it did he opened his mouth to say something but I shook my head, "I know what you're going to say but-"

"Tova, Dean wants to send you back to Hell." Alright so I didn't know he was going to say that but I figured as much. I mean Dean wanting to send me back to daddy and all. "But-" foosteps on the stairs interrupted our conversation. Damn, and I was kind of interested in what he had to say. Now that shits gonna bother me. We looked over to see Dean, Bobby, Sam, and another person walk over and stand right in front of me. I had no choice but to stare at the person, well woman, in front of me. Oh shit. "Why the fuck, _how _the fuck, are you still alive?!"

Jo Harvelle smirked at me, "Hello Tova. Well I was brought back to life thanks to Castiel here." She pointed her daddy's knife in his direction and I've never hated a person more in my life. Why the hell he would save a bitch like her, a murdering lying bitch, was fucking beyond me. She bent over until we were eye level and said, "Just like old times huh? First time we met, you were strapped to a chair-"

Dean put in, "Kinky."

We all ignored him. "Now here you are again." She straightened up and sighed. "Now, I would _like_ to just sit back and watch as Dean sent you back to hell but...I can't do that." Dean sputtered, "W-What?" Jo nodded, "We need her. As leverage." She laid her hand on his arm, looked into his eyes, and said, "Trust me, Dean." He nodded as if in a daze and that's when I knew. Holy shit. Dean was Jo Harvelle's bitch. Right there I gained a little respect for the bitch. Not Dean the other one.

**So if you can't tell already...Jo Harvelle's character in this story isn't gonna be like the one in the tv show. I'm really changing Jo's personality and pretty much everything about her. Her parents are dead, died when she was fifteen on a hunt. She always carries her dad's knife. When she was twenty four (she's twenty six now) she died because of Tova and her sisters, and went to Hell where she was later pulled out by Castiel. Cas dropped her on Bobby's doorstep. She's a bitch but she does have her good moments (very rare but they do exist) and there is some Jo/Dean action going on but it's only temporarily. **


	5. Chapter 5

Fuuuuck. I stared at what was once a 1967 Chevy Impala and bit my lip. Well now it was more like a giant piece of metal wrapped around a tree. The top of the car had ripped off and was lying a few feet up the hill. When the car had flipped four times, the roof had come right off. The windows were gone too, smashed to pieces when the car flipped and when the car came to a stop. The cuts on my faces prove that.

I had swerved to avoid a tractor trailer and ended up going right over the guard rail. Right down a hill, oh excuse me _fucking side of the mountain_, I flipped four times. The roof tearing off somewhere in between then. I only came to a stop when the passenger's side of the Impala hit the tree. My seat belt kept my from being thrown out of the car. The one time I wear it. The only injuries I sustained were a broken nose, from my face hitting the steering wheel (yeah that fucking hurt and then when the airbag deployed AFTER the accident and hit me in said broken nose...yeah that fucking hurt too), cuts and what would be bruises all over my body, and that's pretty much it. I also feel like every single one of my bones has been broken but other than that I'm pretty much fine. Surprised? Me too. Well I'm also almost pissing my pants. Not just because _the car I was driving rolled down the side of a fucking mountain _but because _it was_ _Dean Winchester's car that rolled down the side of the fucking mountain. _

So I was standing outside what was left of the Chevy Impala, cold, bleeding (goddamn human body) and nervous. Almost afraid. I wasn't thanking God I survived. I was a demon. Demons didn't do that shit. I was standing here thinking of all the ways Dean Winchester would send me back to Hell. This car was his most prized possession. And I killed it. No matter how much Jo needed me here, after Dean saw this (and I couldn't hide this from him at least not for long), nothing would stop him from sending me back. Or even killing me. Who the hell knows?

So anyways about this car. Well the reason I was driving it. Because we all know that Dean wouldn't let a demon, let alone me, drive his beloved car. I stole it. Because it's so boring being cooped up in Bobby's home. I needed to do something and stealing Dean Winchester's car? Seemed like a good idea at the time. So I grabbed the keys when Dean passed out on the couch from having one to many beers. (Bobby was downstairs fixing some room in his basement, and Jo and Sam disappeared hours ago to talk to some friends of theirs. Weird, I didn't know they had friends.) So I stole the keys from Dean's jacket pocket and I went for a ride. And it was fucking awesome. I can see why Dean loves this car. So I guess I got distracted what with the changing music so I started swerving in the other lane and...yeah... Ha Dean was gonna love that explanation and oh shit. My eyes widened. That meant all his music was gone too. Fuuuuuuuuck. I have to go and- "_What the hell did you do to my car, Tova?" _Ah shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time :( I've been really busy with school and work. Did I say I was sorry? And I know the real Dean would most likely not react like this if his car got destroyed but in this story he does. **

Fuck. Me. I stared at Dean nervously and bit my lip. Shit, shit, shit. I really did it this time. He would either do one of three things: suck me outta my meat suit (I had actually grown attached to this one so that would fucking piss me off), tie me back to that damn chair in Bobby's basement and go back to torturing me but step it up a whole new level, or get Sam to perform his freaky mind power thing on me... I shuddered. I'd prefer the second one.

"What. the. fuck. did. you. do. to. my. car." I winced. His face was stony, his voice now quiet and calm, yet his shoulders were tense, his hands curled into fists, and I had the feeling he was doing everything in his power not to beat the shit out of me right now. I don't know why. I totally deserved it, I mean hell... I killed his baby. I looked over my shoulder at what was left of his car (if you could even call it a car now) and let out a sigh. Fuck my life. I turned my attention back to Dean. His eyes focused where my gaze once was before turning back to me. He was waiting. For my explanation. Of why I did this. How I did this. Didn't really wanna tell him because I can guarantee he wasn't gonna like it.

"I may have borrowed your car...and taken it for a little drive-" I could practically feel Dean's blood pressure rising and his heart rate increasing as his anger increased by the second. Meaning I just pissed him off and I hadn't even gotten to the good part.

"Alright, I did borrow your car. I was going for a little drive. I did intend to bring your car back safe and sound. But then while I was driving, I guess I got distracted by the music and I started swerving into the other lane. Right into a tractor trailers path. So...I jerked the wheel...and went right over the guardrail. Right down the side of _the fucking mountain_. Flipped four times. And then that tree stopped us...And I have a broken nose." Dean just stared at me for a few minutes. I waited for him to start screaming at me or lunge towards me, or anything. I definitely was not prepared for him to take a deep breath, look me straight in the eyes, nod his head, then walk away. Towards Castiel. Who immediately zapped them to god knows where. And all I can say is fuck. Because Dean will forever hate me. More than he used to. And plus suddenly my body really fucking hurts.

I didn't really know what to do. With Dean's... big chunk of metal... so I just left it there. And with no cellular device I couldn't call Sam or Jo to come pick me up so guess who got to walk home? Yeah. Two miles. Five minutes in, it starts raining. And thundering. Then I see lightning. And what the fuck, really? I tried yelling for Castiel but the son of a bitch never came. Asshole. So yeah, I had to walk two miles to Bobby's. By the time I got there, it was one in the morning. And I was drenched. And shivering. And pissed off. And my body _fucking hurt everywhere. _Then when I rang the doorbell and no one answered. I tried knocking. Nothing. So I decided, fuck it. I kicked the door down. And almost cried. Because dammit a mile back I'm sure I twisted my ankle and that didn't help at all. Yeah, I'm a demon and demons don't cry. But I'm also me. Plus I just rolled down the side of the fucking mountain in a car so you can't really blame me.

The first thing I noticed when I walked, limped, through the door (well over it really) was that the house looked like a tornado had hit it. Well actually it looked like a very pissed off someone had taken their anger out on Bobby's possession. Wonder who would've done that.

"Hello Tova." And goddamnit. I definitely did not wanna deal with this shit right now. I just wanted to collapse. And cry. "Well aren't you going to say hello back?" I could practically see the smug grin on his face, even though he was facing my back. Bastard. I blamed him for everything. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. And he knew it. I slowly turned around until I was face to face with him. "What the hell do you want, dad?"


	7. Chapter 7

**All mistakes are mine. I own nothing except my OC. **

Sam grimaced at the sight of his older brother. Dean was taking the death of his car very hard. The many bottles of Jack Daniels lying haphazardly on the floor around his passed out self, told Sam so. He had thought Dean was overreacting at first. The way he had torn up Bobby's place, throwing things around, cursing Tova...Sam had thought Dean had finally lost it. But then Sam got a good look at what was left of Dean's true love, heard what happened, and realized Dean had every right to be upset. Maybe not as upset as he was...but he had a right to be pissed off.

"How is he?" Sam glanced over to see Jo standing in the doorway of their motel. Yes...motel...Sam had figured it would be best to get Dean away from Tova for a while. Kicking Tova out would've probably been easier but Sam hadn't thought about that at the time. Dean hadn't objected either. Actually Sam didn't even think he noticed that he wasn't back at Bobby's.

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't even heard Jo come in. "You know Dean. He loves that car more than he loves me." He grinned halfheartedly at Jo who responded with a slight smile. His smile faded as he looked at his sleeping brother once again. "Tova really did it this time. I don't know what the hell she was thinking." He honestly didn't.

Jo rolled her eyes, "Come one Sam! She was thinking that being cooped up in Bobby's place was boring and she needed to get out for a while!"

Sam stared at her incredulously, "Are you sticking up for her? Cas said-." As if on cue Castiel appeared in his usual attire. "What's up, Cas we were just-."

Castiel ignored him, "Tova is currently speaking to Lucifer." Sam and Jo froze. "Yes, I know. They are at Bobby's. Go. I will watch over Dean." Sam and Jo didn't need to be told twice. Jo hightailed it out of there, Sam on her heels but not before picking up the Colt and a duffel bag full of weapons. Who knew if there weren't other demons there also. Maybe Lucifer's followers...

**At Bobby's**

_You've failed me again, Tova. Usually I would just send you right back where you belong...Hell awaits your return, you know. But this time I will give you a second chance. To redeem yourself._

Sam and Jo glanced at each other before Jo peeked through a window and into the house. They were currently camped outside, waiting for the right time to burst in, and kill Lucifer once and for all.

_I'm giving you a week. Usually it would take others a day to complete this task but since this is you well..you have a week to kill the Winchesters and get the Colt into my hands. _

"Now can we kill her?" Sam and Jo simultaneously jumped at the intruding voice. They turned and peered out from the bushes to see Dean Winchester staring back at them, Ruby's knife in his hand and a certain glint in his eye Sam wasn't sure a sane person should have. Dean didn't wait for a response though. He went over to the front door and kicked it open before barging in yelling, "I'm home! Tova, you miss me?"

Jo stared at Sam, "I thought we left him passed out under Castiel's care!" Sam shrugged, clueless, before getting up from his sitting position and following his brother. Dean most likely needed backup. From the sound of the sudden screaming, his guess was right.

**Tova's POV**

I was going to die. I was going to die. Oh holy shit I was going to die. Those were my thoughts as Dean's psychotic eyes zoned in on me. It didn't take long for me to see Ruby's knife in his hand. Oh I was going to die. I looked towards daddy dearest for help and...oh. He was gone. WHAT THE FUCK. My gaze flickered back to Dean, just as he came running towards me, knife in hand, and that determined to kill look in his eye. Oh shit I was dead.

**The Italics is Lucifer talking to Tova. **

**Since I never clarified I will now, this story is AU. There. **


	8. Chapter 8

Jo watched in almost...fascination...at the chaos that unfolded around her. Dean had chased Tova around the room with Ruby's knife, it was still hard to believe she was Lucifer's daughter, until he had backed her into the far corner. Sam was behind his older, insane brother trying to reason with him, (and get him to give Sam the sharp object), Castiel was nowhere to be found (Sam had called him multiple times but nothing happened), Bobby had appeared from the basement only to look around, curse, then retreat downstairs, and then there was her...she was standing by the door, arms crossed, watching it all. She was actually trying not to laugh because it was all quite comical.

"Jo, I could really use your help over here!" She rolled her eyes at Sam's desperate plea but moved herself from her spot by the door and walked over anyways. She smiled as she caught Tova's eyes going black in response to something Dean had said. Now the party was starting. She stood beside Sam and watched him, unsuccessfully, try to talk Dean out of killing Tova. "Dean, don't do this. It was just a car." Wrong thing to say. Sam seemed to realize that too as Dean froze and turned around, giving Tova a chance to escape from her corner, "Sam if you don't shut the hell up and back away so help me God." Sam's eyes went wide and he nodded before taking small steps backwards. Jo tried to hide her smile. She knew she kept Dean around for a reason. Well, looks aside...

Sam glanced at her and Jo took that as her queue to step in. "Dean, you cannot kill Tova. She's leverage, you know that." It was like Dean had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and Jo was scolding him.

Dean's voice seemed deadly as he calmly said, "I don't give a damn right now." Jo's eyes slightly widened. Dean was seriously deranged. He ignored her reaction as he looked around for his victim only to see she had disappeared. He cursed and then chucked the knife across the room, the knife coming to rest into the wall. There was a dead silence, more like a shocked silence, before he stated, "This isn't just about my car." He slowly walked over to the nearest chair (the red velvet one) and sat in it, his head falling in his hands.

Sam hesitantly asked, "Then what is it about? Because Dean...you almost killed her." He paused for emphasis. "Look, she is Lucifer's _daughter. _And we _have_ her. Do you know what this _means_?" He stared at his older brother in exasperation. "It means-"

"It doesn't mean shit Sam." Dean raised his head up and gave his younger brother an annoyed look. "Did you not hear her and her daddy talking? She's here to kill us and steal the Colt. And if she doesn't in a week, her dad's gonna kill her. Then we're next."

Sam frowned. "How do you know he'll kill-"

Dean shot out of the chair, "Because what else do you think he's gonna do, Sam?" Jo rubbed her temple with two fingers, feeling a migraine and a fight between two brothers coming on. "He's sure as hell not gonna congratulate her for failing to-"

"Dean...this is his daughter. He has to have _some _sort of love for her."

Jo could almost see the how-stupid-are-you-really look on Dean's face. "1. Demons/the devil can't love. 2. His daughter, according to Castiel, is the most useless demon there is. She can't do anything. Except be a smart ass. And wreck my car." Jo rolled her eyes as the Winchester boys went back and forth on whether or not Tova's daddy dearest loved her and if she could be used as leverage. She knew soon that something would be said that would make the fight personal, then punches would be thrown. Jo did not wanna be here for that. Sure, she should probably stop it now, but she felt like going outside and hunting down a certain demon that had escaped.

**Tova's POV**

Fuck what my dad had said. I was never stepping foot in that house again, let alone the presence of Sam and Dean Winchester. He must be popping pills if he thinks I am. Because I cannot go through that shit again. I legit thought I was gonna die. That look in Dean's eye...damn. I shook my head and got back to hot wiring. "Tova." I jumped at the voice and hit my head on the steering wheel. Son of a bitch. I dropped the wires and and got out of the car, rubbing my head and cursing. Castiel. Figures. "What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to leave?" I glared at Castiel but he just stared at me blankly.

"I cannot let you do that. Your father-"

"Can go fuck himself." I started to climb back in the car when I felt a hand on my arm and damn his hands were cold. I yanked my arm from under Castiel's grasp and stumbled away from him. "What Castiel? What do you want? Do you want me to stay? Because I can tell you right now. Hell no. That's not happening." He retracted his arm and stared back at me. "Goddammit Castiel! You know that blank stare is really starting to piss me off!"

He continued to do so and I was _this close _to attacking him when I heard, "There you are! I was afraid I was going to have to go and hunt your ass down." I narrowed my eyes at Jo's unmistakable cheery voice. Was this happening? You know, maybe I should have let Dean end me. I wouldn't have to deal with this shit. Maybe next time because of course there would be a next time. "So...oh hey Castiel. Wait, what are you doing here? Why didn't you come an hour ago when we called you?" Jo started nagging Castiel who suddenly looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Ha. I took that as my chance to escape. Again. Maybe this time I would actually get away from here.


	9. Chapter 9

***Spoiler for Season 2 Episode 20* You know the episode, What Is and What Should Never Be in Season 2? Well this chapter will be kind of like that, except I am changing it up a little bit. (Also, this is the longest chapter I have ever written :p ) Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC**

Dean grabbed his jacket off the back of the red, velvet chair and made his way to the front door. "I'm going after her." He couldn't believe they let Tova go. Castiel had let her slip through his fingers. Literally. "I'm going to go do what should've been done a long time ago." His fingers gripped the doorknob as he paused, "Don't wait up." He waited a couple seconds before opening the door and stepping outside, then slamming it behind him. He ran to a car Bobby had let him use and drove off, intending to hunt down Tova and send her back to Hell.

Sam turned to Jo and ran a hand through his hair, uneasiness written across his face. "I should go after him. He's gonna do something stupid..." He made a move for the door but Jo shook her head.

"No, just leave him be, Sam. Let him-" But her words fell on deaf ears as Sam waved his hand dismissively and ran out the door. She sighed but closed the door behind him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Dean opened the door to the abandoned warehouse. He could've sworn that he had spotted someone running in here...whether it was Tova or not, well he would find out soon enough. He had driven around for an hour, going places where he thought she would be, but he hadn't found her. Until now. It was hiding back in the woods, but from the main road he saw a dark figure running from the dirt path into the building. He figured, why not go see if it was her. Yeah, there was only a 20% chance it was her and not some demon or monster... but maybe God would give him a break. So, here he was.

He wandered inside the building and after many empty rooms and long dark hallways...he was just about to give up when he heard it. Footsteps too close for comfort. His ears perked and his body tensed...right before he was slammed sideways into the wall by..._shit..._a djinn. He tried to push the djinn away and glanced around, seeing if there was anything in reach he could use as a weapon. Something silver preferably. But then suddenly the djinn's hand reached up and touched his forehead...and everything went black.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He sat up in bed, heart racing, eyes wide. He looked down at himself, making sure that he was in one piece. He let out a silent sigh of relief but was slightly confused as to why he wasn't currently in the warehouse..Like how the hell did he end up here in this bed.

He glanced around the room, eyes pausing at the Abbott and Costello Meets Frankenstein movie playing on the TV beside him, before his eyes locked on the dark haired girl that slept soundlessly beside him. What the hell. He stared at her in pure shock before leaning over and trying to see her face. Her hair covered it. He muttered under his breath and sat back. Eh, well from what he _could _see she was hot. Nice body. _Alright, Dean get a grip. We need to figure out what the hell is going on...stop staring at her ass._

He blinked a couple times before looking around the room again. Then he spotted the bedroom door. It had to lead to another room, maybe his brother would be there or Castiel or Jo or...god he needed to get out of this room. He threw the covers off his body and walked over into the next room. Which was the living room. A living room he had never seen in his life before.

He quickly spotted a cell phone on the green, couch cushion. He ran through the contacts until he found his brother's name. Maybe Sammy would know what the hell was going on. "Dean?"

He breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of his brother's voice. Finally, something familiar. "Sam."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I don't know where I am." He paced through the living room, uneasiness etched into his face. This wasn't right. His stomach was doing somersaults and he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"What? What happened?" He could hear the slight alarm in his younger brother's voice.

"Well, the uh djinn, it attacked me." He ran a hand over his face. He stopped pacing and looked around.

"The gin? You're..drinking gin?" Dean could almost see the smile on his brother's face and he wanted to reach through the phone and strangle him.

"No, ass, the djinn! The scary creature, remember?" What the hell was the matter with his brother? Did he suddenly get a concussion or something? "It put it's hand on me and then I woke up and..." He shrugged, "...next to some hot chick."

Sam chuckled, "Who, Tova?"

Dean froze. Hell no. "Who?" He hoped to god he had heard wrong or his brother was just kidding ...oh if Sam was just joking Dean was going to kill him for almost giving him a stroke...because Tova? No. She was a demon. He glanced back towards the bedroom with disgust. She was a demon that he was trying to send back to Hell, not sleep with. There was no-

"Dean, you're drunk dialing me."

"Look quit screwing around, Sammy! I'm serious." He lowered his voice when he realized he had started shouting. "Sam-"

"Just get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sam, Sam!" He heard a click then dial tone and Dean cursed before tossing the phone on the couch. Fuck. This was just perfect. Tova was his _girlfriend _supposedly_, _christ, and his brother had suddenly gotten amnesia then lost his marbles. Just perfect.

"Dean? What are you doing up?" Dean's blood froze. Dammit all to hell, his brother had been right...then where the hell was Dean? He had to be in an alternate universe because the only way he would ever touch that is when he was pulling Ruby's knife out of her chest.

"Dean?" He slowly turned around and was about to make a smart remark like _back the hell away from me you demon bitch _but then stopped short at the sight before him. His mouth fell open and his mind suddenly went blank. She was wearing one of his red flannel shirts, it fell to her thighs, and her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders. All the times Dean had seen Tova, her hair had been up in a tight ponytail, and she always wore jeans and a jacket. Never showed some skin...now...She stared up at him, her smile and bright, blue eyes almost hypnotizing him. God, she looked...beautiful. He can't believe he never noticed it before. Oh wait, he didn't have time to notice her beauty because he was trying to kill her. Because she's a demon.

She touched his shoulder, "Dean, are you OK?" He blinked a couple times and nodded. What the hell was he doing. What the hell was he thinking. "Oh, can't sleep..." Dean nodded again, still speechless. She ran her hands up and down his chest, "Well, why don't you come back to bed and let's see if I can do anything to help." She smiled seductively and all Dean could mutter was, "Yeah... but you go ahead." Tova smiled and leaned up for a kiss. The moments their lips met, Dean was sure they were going to burn and fall off...but it didn't happen. Instead, his hand grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her closer, as he made the kiss deeper.

She broke away moments later with another smile and slowly started making her way to the bedroom. Dean ran a hand over his face as he realized what the hell he just did. And that he enjoyed it. God, he needed to get out of here fast. But suddenly pictures of him and Tova scattered across the bookshelf caught his eye. He made his way over hesitantly and then saw in horror that there were pictures of him and her at the beach, bundled up by a snowman, and kissing under the mistletoe. Oh god.

But then his eyes locked on a single picture frame sitting on the stand beside the green couch. He walked over, tears immediately welling up in his eyes, as he stared at the familiar woman in the picture. It couldn't be true. But then again...he dropped the picture frame, shattering it on the floor, and rushed out of the apartment. Tova forgotten.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He pulled up to his old house, somewhat shocked that it was still standing. But it didn't matter, what was important was in the house. He parked his car, he had walked out of his apartment with Tova to see his beloved car sitting in the parking lot (it was still in one piece, or at least in this reality it was), in front of the house and climbed out. He shut the car door then slowly walked to the front porch where he rang the doorbell twice. A minute later the door opened...his mother standing in front of him, saying his name and asking how he is. It was the middle of the night. "I don't know." That was the truth. Finding out you were sleeping with a demon and you're dead mother was actually alive...well...yeah he didn't know how he was.

She ushered him in and he heard her say something about Tova calling about him disappearing. He ignored that. She wouldn't be seeing him again. He stared at his mom in the flesh in the kitchen, the tears back again. There was a silence before he rushed towards her and engulfed her with a hug. "I've missed ya." He could tell he was freaking her out, the look on her face said so, so he let go and started walking around the kitchen. "Hey, when I was young, was there ever a fire here?" He stopped, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyways. It was random but the question had just popped in his head.

Confusion crept into his mother's voice as she answered, "No, there never was." Dean smiled and stared at the pictures of the Winchester family that lined the wall, finally for the first time in a long time, feeling happy. He looked at a picture of his father in a baseball uniform, making a remark. But then he saw the look on his mother's face... "He's dead, isn't he." She stared at him suspiciously and he trailed off, "He died of a..." 

"A stroke, he died in his sleep, you know that." That feeling of pure happiness, disappeared. He shook his head in disbelief and ran a hand over his face. "You're drunk...I should call Tova." No, not her. He felt weird things when he was around her. He grabbed the phone and smiled nervously at his mother. "Uh no, that won't be necessary. I actually want to stay here because I-I miss the place." He stared at her, begging her with his eyes to say yes. She seemed distraught about his behavior and he felt somewhat guilty, but she said nodded. "Ok, you-you go to bed." She nodded again and he walked to the couch where he looked around, soaking in everything. Before his mother turned out the light she smiled, "I love you." The words he's been wanting to hear for so long..."I love you too." Her smile brightened and she walked away.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I don't believe I've seen you in my class before." The professor sitting in front of him stared at him in suspicion but Dean being the pathological liar that he was, smiled, "Yeah, your classes...I never missed them...Well anyways, what can you tell me about djinns."

Moments later they stood above a desk covered with books about djinns. The professor said, "A lot of Muslims believe the djinn are very real."

"Yeah yeah, get to the wish part."

"What about it?"

"Do you think they can really do it?"

The professor stared at Dean as if he were insane. "Uhm, no. No, I don't think they can really do it. You understand these are _mythic_ creatures." He gestured to the creature in one of the books sprawled on the desk.

Dean nodded. Yeah if anybody knew, it was him. "I mean in the stories. Say you had a wish, but never even said it out loud something awful would never happen..." He grabbed onto the back of one of the chairs.

"Supposedly, yes. They can alter reality however they want. Past, present. Future." Dean leaned forward, "Why would the djinn do it? Self-defense or maybe it's not really evil..." He stared at the pages thoughtfully.

The professor looked at him, "You been drinking?" Dean anything but rolled his eyes. Why the hell did people keep asking him that? "Everybody keeps asking me that but uh, no."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Later that day, Dean sat on the front porch of his mom's house with an ice cold beer, waiting for his younger brother to arrive home. When he pulled up, Dean hopped up then froze as Jessica made her way out of the car. What the hell. He practically tackled her with a hug. "Good to see you too Dean but...can't breathe." He laughed nervously but let go, then turning to his brother. "Where you guys come from?"

His brother stared at him, "We just flew in from California." He noticed the beer in Dean's hand. "I see you started off mom's birthday with a bang." Dean almost took a step back. Mom's birthday? It was today? "Don't tell me you forgot... That's why we're here." Dean could do nothing but stare at him. He had forgotten her birthday.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They sat in a restaurant Dean couldn't pronounce the name of. All that really mattered though was everyone was smiling, happy. They raised their wine glasses and Sam said, "To mom." Dean stared at Sam and Jessica with a smile, happy to see Sam happy for once.

"I was really worried about you last night." Tova leaned against with an almost worried expression, he would never get used to the fact that they were together, and squeezed his hand.

He smiled at her, "Oh I'm fine, now. I promise." She nodded and they stared at each other for a moment before she whispered, "Afterwards, we'll go and get you a cheeseburger." Dean could feel his stomach rumble at the word. "Oh god yes. How'd I end up with such a cool chick?" The words were out before he realized what he said.

Tova's smile got bigger, "Just got low standards." He couldn't help but smile, then lean in for a kiss. His mind was saying _do you know who this is _but he just couldn't pull away. She did though right before Sam announced, "Jess and I actually have something to tell you on mom's birthday.." He grabbed Jessica's hand and held it up, showing everyone the engagement ring on her finger. Their mom and Tova immediately started congratulating them and hugging them. Dean went over to his brother and shook his hand, "Congratulations Sammy, I'm really glad you're happy." Sam looked slightly taken back but nodded anyways.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

At the house everyone crowded in. Dean's mom smiled, "Well I had a wonderful birthday, goodnight." Everyone bid her goodnight then she left. Sam asked Jessica, "Ready to join her?" She nodded and they moved towards the door. Dean was confused. "Come on, it's not even 9 o'clock yet." Sam looked at him, "Maybe another time..." 

Dean laughed, "Come on, we both have beautiful women on our arms, you're engaged, let's go celebrate!" Why was Sammy acting so weird? There was a silence before Sam said, "Guys can you excuse us, I just wanna talk to my brother for a sec."

"What's the matter with you? Why are you acting like this? We don't talk outside of holidays." Dean almost laughed. Sam had to be joking. There was no way he would just not talk to his brother, his family. "Well we should, I mean, you're my brother!" His face fell when Sam said bitterly, "You're my brother? That's what you said when you snagged my ATM card..." he went into a long list of the douchebag stuff Dean had apparently done. But Dean would _never _do that to Sammy. Family doesn't do that to family.

"Well uh, I'm sorry about that.." He took a step towards his brother, who took a step back.

"It's alright, I'm not asking you to change. It's just that we don't have anything in common anymore."And goddamn if that didn't hurt. Sam started to walk away but Dean stopped him, "Yes, yes we do. Hunting."

Sam shook his head, "I've never been hunting in my life, Dean."

Dean looked at his younger brother sadly, "Well maybe we should go sometime." Sam nodded unconvincingly and left.

Later on, he sat on the couch in his apartment, wondering how the hell he let his relationship with Sam fall apart like that. Suddenly a beer bottle was shoved into his face. He grabbed it and stared at the label, smiling slightly. "My favorite, guess you do know me a lot."

Tova shrugged, "'Fraid so." She sat down next to him, one leg tucked under her. "You ok?"

"Sammy and I...we don't get along."

Tova didn't sound surprised, "Well you don't really spend a lot of time together. I just think you two don't know each other. For the record, he doesn't know what he's missing." Dean smiled to himself, this was too weird, even for him.

"I can fix things with Sam. I can make it up to him." His eyes teared up but he blinked them back.

Tova grabbed the hem of his flannel shirt, "What's gotten into you lately?" She tilted her head and Dean smirked, "This isn't gonna make a lick of sense to you...but I kinda feel like I've been given a second chance. And I don't wanna waste it." Tova was about to say something but he crashed his lips to hers, her hand reaching up to caress his cheek. He pulled away and they gazed into each others eyes. "You know I finally get it, why you're the one." He never in a million years thought he would say that, but something seemed to make him realize that. They stared at each other some more before his lips met hers again.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, and she slowly leaned down on the couch until he was lying on top of her. "Ugh, Come on! Not now! I gotta get ready for work!" She entangled herself from him and got off the couch, heading for the bedroom closet. _Work? _Tova worked? Where the hell did she work? "You gotta work now?"

"Dean, I told you. I got the nightshift on wednesday." He followed her.

"Yeah you work at the..." He saw her pulling out scrubs. "At the hospital." Tova working at a hospital? "I'm dating a nurse." He couldn't have believed that unless he had seen it with his own eyes.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After Tova left for her shift at the _hospital, _he would never get used to saying that just like he would never get used to the fact that he was perfectly fine with Tova being his girlfriend now, he sat on the couch in front of the TV. He flipped through channels until he stopped on a news channel that was reporting a place crash that...he had stopped.

He went over to the computer, flipping through articles of crashes and deaths that he had prevented...well he had when he was hunting. Now that he wasn't, all the people he had saved throughout the years, had died. He ran a hand over his face and leaned back in his chair. Suddenly he knew what he had to do. He had to go after the djinn.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"You broke into mom's house to steal her silver?" Dean wanted to curse. This is exactly what he didn't want to happen. Sam pissed off. Well, it was the middle of the night and he had...kind of...broken in. And he was about to steal mom's silver. Well, not really steal... Alright, Sam had a right to be pissed off.

Nonetheless, Dean put up his hands and said, "Look it's not what it looks like."

Sam scoffed, "Really? Because it looks like you're about to steal mom's silver. You would steal from your own mother?" He crossed his arm and waited for Dean to answer.

Dean pursed his lips, "Alright, you want the truth? I owe somebody money." The lie was easy...and apparently for Sam...easy to believe. "A bookie, I lost big on a game. I need the cash tonight."

Sam said shocked, "I can't believe we're even related." That hurt Dean more than he would ever admit.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we don't get along. And I wish that I could stay and fix it...but I gotta do this. People's lives are depending on it." He reached down to grab the silver.

"What are you talking about Dean?"

"Nothing forget it." He looked out the window. "Just tell mom I love her. And Tova..." He shook his head with a smile. There was a silence and then Dean walked past his brother calling over his shoulder, "I'll see you Sammy." He took one look around the house before leaving.

He got into his car and minutes later the passenger door opened and in climbed in his brother. "Get out of the car. You're just gonna slow me down!"

His brother stared ahead, not caring. "Tough."

"This is dangerous!" His brother couldn't come, dammit. He needed to do this alone. "You could get hurt!"

"Yeah and so could you! Whatever stupid thing you're about to do, you're not doing it alone and that's that." There was no room for discussion.

"Why you doing this." If Dean had been such a douchebag, why the hell was his younger brother in the seat beside him. Sam sighed, "Because you're still my brother."

Dean stared at him, fighting off a smile. "Bitch." Sam frowned, "What are you-. What are you calling me a bitch for?" "You're supposed to say jerk...nevermind." Dean put the car in drive and drove off.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They pulled up in front of the warehouse Dean had entered not even a week ago, searching for Tova so he could send her back to Hell. Who was now his girlfriend and an amazing kisser. Oh god. He ran a hand over his face before glancing at Sam. "You ready?"

Sam nodded and they got out of the car. As they walked to the entrance Sam asked, "What are we looking for?" Dean chuckled, "There's a creature in there and I'm gonna find it."

They went inside, turning on their flashlights. "See? There's nothing here Dean." _Just wait. _They walked down a long hallway, Dean leading. "Come on, Tova's gotta be worried sick. Let's just go." Dean shook his head. That wasn't happening. He was killing that djinn tonight.

Suddenly they heard...cries. They stopped and Sam looked around with a frightened expression, "What the hell is that?" Dean didn't answer, just as soon as the cries stopped went forward, Sam following. They went around the corner where they immediately entered a big room and froze as Dean's flashlight shone on two bodies. Their wrists tied to a rope hanging from the ceiling, blood bags hooked up to them. They were dead. "What the hell." Dean ignored his brother and went over to the third. She looked fresher than the other two. Probably fifteen at the least. Sam peered closer and suddenly she twitched, a small groan emitting from her. Sam demanded again, "What the hell is going on!"

Dean only grabbed him and started pulling him away behind some boxes, having spotted the djinn headed in their direction. They hid and watched in disgust as the djinn put the groaning woman, who had suddenly started to ask for her father, to sleep with a touch of his hand then reach for the blood bag and undo it, dripping her blood into his mouth. Sam made a noise of disgust, instantly alarming the djinn. They quickly moved to a different spot and the djinn went upstairs. Sam was hyperventilating, "This is real. You're not crazy."

Dean made his way over to the young girl. "This is what the djinn does, makes you think he granted you a wish." Sam started suggesting they leave but Dean ignored him as he suddenly had flashbacks.

Him, wrists tied to a rope hanging from the ceiling, blood being sucked out of him...

"What if I'm like her, tied up in here someplace...what if all this is in my head."

Dean stared at the young girl. This was him someplace in this building. Catatonic. "You were right, Dean, I was wrong, come on let's go before it comes back." Sam was pulling him to the exit but Dean flung himself out of his grasp. He stared at Sam, "I don't think you're real."

Sam grabbed onto Dean, "I'm very real. This isn't an acid trip, that thing is going to come back-" Dean pulled out a knife, making Sam back away. "Whoah!"

"Old wives tale, you die in a dream you wake up."

Sam stared at him in disbelief, "You're crazy! You're gonna kill yourself-" He stepped closer to his brother who brought the knife up, making Sam back away again.

"Or I'm gonna wake up,"

Sam tried to reason with him, "This isn't a dream. We're real and you are about to kill yourself." Dean pointed the knife towards himself and right as Sam yelled, Wait!" His mother and Tova appeared.

Sam asked sadly, "Why'd you have to keep digging?" Jessica appeared to his right. "You were happy." His mother then told him to put the knife down. Dean shook his head, "You're not real. None of it is." His eyes welled up and he glanced at Tova whose head tilted, before he turned away. His mom said, "It doesn't matter. It's still better than anything you had. It's everything you want. We're a family again. Let's go home."

Dean stared at his calm mother in shock. Couldn't she see? "I'll die. The djinn will drain the life out of me in a couple weeks..." "But in here with us, it will feel like a couple years. Like a lifetime. Stay with us." Jessica started talking about how he wouldn't need to worry about Sam. Tova came up and gave him a kiss, then started talking about a future they could have, their own family...then she said she loved him. She stepped away and his brother stepped forward, begging for the knife. Dean glanced at everyone before apologizing then dragging the knife through his heart.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Dean! Dean!" Dean awoke, groggy, weak, to the sight of his brother in front of him. Tova, Jessica, his mom...gone. His hands were bound above him. Guess he had been right after all. His brother cut down the ropes...just as the djinn appeared. Dean yelled his brother's name and Sam ducked the djinn's tackle, driving the knife with the lamb's blood right through his throat.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Are you alright?" Dean and Sam were sitting in the motel room. Dean swallowed before he turned to his brother and said in wonder, "You should've seen it, Sam. Our lives. You were such a wuss."

Sam grinned, "So we didn't get along then."

"Nope."

"I thought it was supposed to be this perfect fantasy."

"It was." Dean threw down the magazine he had been looking through. "It was just a wish. Mom never died, we never went hunting, and you and me never uh.." He trailed off, 'forgetting' to mention the part about Tova.

"Well I'm glad we do." There was a silence before Dean nodded and then Sam's phone rang, interrupting their brotherly moment. Sam went over to the corner and Dean laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling in thought.

**Like I mentioned before, this chapter is wayy different from the others. But the reason I did this chapter like this is because I realized that romance is far overdue. I needed to put either some Cas/Tova or Dean/Tova. This episode immediately popped into mind (yeah I know, I pretty much wrote the whole entire episode I'm sorry) and I thought, I could replace Carmen with Tova! That way, there will be some Dean/Tova action...plus I could bring back Jessica if just for a little bit (I loved her even though she was only on for like, two episodes).**

**Now yes, in the previous chapters Dean hates Tova with every fiber of his being. But in this one, he pretty much wishes her to be his girlfriend...the reason for that will be explained later on. **

**I honestly hope you guys like this! I'm not so sure about the ending, so feedback would be nice. I don't think I will be writing chapters as long as this again and like this again. **


	10. Chapter 10

Sam clasped his brother on the back, "Oh by the way, we found Tova. Yeah, Cas said he found her in some gas station a mile down the road though he didn't tell me what she was doing there and I didn't ask because...well I don't think I wanted to know. But I can't believe you missed her, you're slacking bro." He grinned at his brother but got no response. "Uh Dean? I was just kidding...But she's at Bobby's right now..." Still nothing. "O-kay. I'll be in the car." He gave his brother a weird look before grabbing his laptop and leaving the room. Dean sighed, _perfect_. He grabbed his jacket off the bed before joining his younger brother in the car.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**In Bobby's Living Room**

**Tova's POV**

"Castiel, you better either turn around or learn to make a goddamn facial expression because that blank stare is pissing me _the fuck off._" Ever since he had picked me up at that dump a mile down the road (I have no clue why the hell I ended up in that sorry excuse for a gas station) he's been staring at me with that goddamn stare of his even more than usual. He has to know how much it pisses me off. _He has to. _Castiel didn't reply nor did he move from his place by the far window or make a goddamn facial expression. Damn him I swear he was the most fucking annoying angel to ever be created.

Jo snapped from her seat in the red chair across the room, "Tova! Focus." Uhm bitch that was hard considering that Cas was- oh hey he blinked! "Look, we heard what Lucifer said to you-" shit "-and we can't let that happen." They heard daddy dearest tell me to kill Sam and Dean and grab the Colt.

"Well no shit I didn't think so." Puh-lease. Did she really think I figured they would just let me kill those Winchester boys? Hell no! Contrary to popular belief I wasn't stupid.

Bobby ran a hand over his face, his patience wearing thin, and started pacing by the bookcase. "Tova we-" He was interrupted by the front door opening. Jo and Bobby tensed,Castiel stared, and I just relaxed on Bobby's couch even though the ugly ass thing was uncomfortable as hell, until Sam and Dean entered Bobby's humble abode. Shit, my favorite people were here. Now it's a party. Sam closed the door behind his giant self and he and his brother made their way into the living room. They said their hellos, ignoring me, before leaning up against the far wall. Bobby sighed, "Hello boys we were just saying-"

"You weren't saying shit. Look, the only reason I'm sitting here in this room right now is because that _angel_-" I narrowed my eyes and pointed to Casti-fucking-el who just blinked at me _goddamn him_, "-dragged my handicap ass back here...yes, I had a visitor the other day. Daddy dearest. He told me to off Sam and Dean then steal the Colt. I have a week."

Dean suddenly snorted and folded his arms, "Please, you couldn't kill us. You can't even defend yourself. You're the most useless-"

"Shut the fuck up, Dean." I gave him the evil eye but he ignored it.

There was a short silence before Sam stepped forward, "How about we bargain." …._Did I just hear Sam fucking Winchester say he wants to negotiate with me? Lucifer's flesh and blood? _Well can't say that surprises me much I mean he did fuck that backstabbing demon bitch Ruby. "We all know you won't be able to kill us. We're the Winchesters for god sake and you're..._you._" Fuck you too, Sam.

Bobby narrowed his eyes and started to move over to Sam. "What the hell are you-"

"Just hear me out." Sam stared me in the eyes and straightened up. I crossed my arms. This should be good. "You help us stop the apocalypse." He had to be fucking joking. He had to. There was no way I would _ever _help them stop that. Did he even know what my father would do if he found out I was helping with that? I would be fucking **done with. **"If you help us stop the apocalypse, we'll help fool your dad into thinking we're dead and you prove you're not the utter failure we all know you are."

"And they say you're the smart one..." Oh my _god _the sheer fucking stupidity of this guy simply amazed me. "Do you know how to stop the apocalypse? Of course you people don't. You put my dad back in his cage. Do you honestly think I would help you with that? Are you even aware of the shit that my dad went through in that godforsaken cage? Do you even know what would happen to me if I helped you with that?!" I got off the couch and marched up to Sam. "I will _not _help you and I don't need your help. Before the end of this week is over, Sam Winchester, I'll take that goddamn Colt and shoot you and your damn brother with it." I shot a glare at everyone in the room before making the greatest exit any supernatural being could ever make when I almost tripped, how humiliating would that have been, as I glanced over and saw the look Dean was giving me. It wasn't his regular, you're-a-demon-bitch-that-I-will-soon-send-to-Hell look, it was something _way _different and way fucked up for him to be sending a look like that my way... Goddammit.

**2 hours later**

I was at Bobby's alone...well sort of. Everyone had gone out (with the exception of Bobby who was outside working on cars but would come in every ten damn minutes to check on me because nobody in this hellhole trusted me), they didn't tell me why they left and I didn't really give a shit (though after earlier I was somewhat happy Dean was gone), so I was in the kitchen inspecting the knives. The meat cleaver a personal favorite that bitch could do some damage. Though it was sad that if somehow I couldn't get to the Colt by the end of the week, I _Lucifer's daughter _would have to rely on a fucking kitchen knife because I couldn't-

I suddenly heard movement behind me. Shit Bobby. I hadn't even heard that old man open the front door. I quickly placed the knife in my hand back in the drawer and turned around, placing a what I hoped was an innocent smile on my face but I'm a demon so I failed epically. But I frowned when it wasn't Bobby in the middle of the kitchen coming to see if I was on my best behavior. There were two women, a blonde and a redhead, both wearing pajamas looking ready to attack me...what the fuck. Who the hell- how the hell-

The redhead stepped forward, her eyes narrowing and nose flaring. "You..." Her voice sounded like a damn chipmunk and made my teeth clench. "Dad's not very happy with you." Uhm, come again? I glanced at the blonde who looked ready to beat the living shit out of me...ok where was Bobby?

"Uhm...who the hell-" The blonde rolled her eyes, "Isabel and Julie." Oh fuck. My sisters. Isabel was the oldest with Julie following shortly after. I hated both of them with a fucking passion. "What in the hell are you doing here?" Their presence only meant some shit was about to go down.

My sisters stood in the middle of the kitchen, both looked seriously ready to kill...or at least inflict some serious pain. Fuck my life. Julie was the first to speak, "You couldn't do the _one thing _he asked-" she was talking about dear ole dad and the Winchester boys.

"Oh hell no you did not. Out of thirteen daughters he asked the fucking handicap one to go kill the Winchesters, _notorious demon hunters_, and get that godforsaken Colt _that can kill any supernatural thing _with our damn father being an exception the bastard. That's suicide for me and he knows it."

Isabel stepped forward and I wished I still had that knife in my hand so I could shove it in that goddamn chest of hers and make her back the hell off. It wouldn't kill her, just piss her off but it would make me feel a whole lot better. Out of all the sisters, she's the one I never got along with the most. Isabel thinks she's better than us and that pisses me off. She's also daddy's favorite and hates me with a passion. She's told me on more than one occasion which is fine because I'm not the bitch's biggest fan either. She sneered, "You are a disgrace."

"Yeah and you're a bitch that needs to die." There was a pause before Isabel shook her head, "I could've killed Dean and Sam in minutes." She eyed me with disgust and for a second I thought about getting the knife and jamming it into her damn eye socket.

"Then why the hell haven't you done that yet?!" If they need the Winchesters gone so bad why did they ask me to kill them?

"Because dad won't let me." Julie walked over to the fridge, snorting at the picture of Bobby and John Winchester. Isabel continued, "Even though he's angry he says he needs you to get your shit together and do this...prove to everyone you aren't a joke. You're now the laughing stock in hell." Pfft. When was I not. And when did he care? "You have two days."

Whoah hold the hell up. "He said I had a week-"

Julie turned to me with a glare, "If you were really the devil's child you shouldn't even _need _a week." Well fuck you too Julie. Suddenly the doorknob on the front door started turning. Shit the rest of the gang were home... Julie's glare intensified, "Two days. Don't fuck this up."

When Dean, Sam, Bobby (yeah now that bastard came) and Jo walked into the kitchen, my sisters were gone. It was then I decided if they were gonna put anyone in that godforsaken cage it might as well be those bitches Julie and Isabel.

**A/N: The reason I haven't updated in like five months is because I'm working on six other stories plus I had a really hard time writing this chapter for some reason. This chapter took me forever and I'm sorry :( **


	11. Chapter 11

**Tova's POV**

**One hour later**

"Earlier you said to stop the apocalypse we needed to put Lucifer back in his cage..." I rolled my eyes at Sam. For the past half hour he's been talking about that and if it weren't for the Colt in Dean's hand I would totally take the pencil in mine and jab it into Sam's throat so I could get just one fucking minute of silence.

"If you plan on asking me again to help you, just shut the hell up. The answer is no. Lucifer is my _father _and as his _daughter _I can't do that." I got to witness Sam's classic bitch face then and goddamn he was so annoying. "Even if I _did _help you, if word got out-"

I was cut off as a blonde in a black dress (I'm pretty fucking sure those were bloodstains and I didn't see an open wound so I'm pretty fucking sure the blood wasn't hers which was just fantastic) appeared beside Sam. He stumbled back and Dean jumped to his feet, raising the Colt until it was aimed at her forehead. "Who the hell are you," he demanded but she just grinned.

"Hello Dean. Sam." Her eyes flashed black. "I'm Sadie. Tova's sister." Oh hell. I must be in deep shit now. Being visited by _three_ of my older sisters in the span of two hours wasn't exactly good. I mean I highly doubt she swung by just to say hi. We all knew I wasn't that special.

"What the hell are you doing here. I _just _talked to Julie and Isabel." Dean and Sam shot me a bewildered glance and I rolled my eyes. "Keep up will you? While you two were out doing god knows what earlier our two other sisters stopped by for a little chat." Dean's eyes widened considerably and Sam's jaw dropped. "Don't act so surprised."

"Where the hell was Bobby?" I chose not to answer that because I didn't even know, hell I wasn't even sure where that old man was _now_.

Sadie's grin fell as she crossed her arms, her eyes going back to their normal color. "I didn't come to kill you so you can put the Colt away." Dean snorted and Sam laughed unbelievably. "I came to talk to my sister." See? Told you she didn't drop by to say hi. No one ever does.

"Why should we believe you."

"Don't, Dean. I don't really care." She turned her back to them and faced me and I couldn't help but grin. The Winchester's expression was _priceless. _But at least Dean finally put that godforsaken gun away. Ok, not away he just lowered it so it wasn't aimed at her. "Now, Tova, I'm here to tell you that dad found out you're helping the Winchester boys stop the apocalypse." I jumped up from the couch. Hold the hell up, what? "He's coming to deal with you. You can thank Isabel and Julie for that." She practically spat out our older sisters' names. I almost forgot about the little war between Sadie and Julie.

"Wait-what? No- I'm not helping them do anything! Where the fuck would-" Then the last thing she said hit me and I seethed. "Those. Fucking. Bitches." I glared at Sadie who walked over to the window and pulled aside the curtain, glancing outside as if she was looking for someone. "Those whores. Isabel and Julie must've been eavesdropping when Sam made that offer and...but I didn't agree to shit and you know it. You all know it."

"Yes...but dad doesn't know that." This couldn't be happening. I collapsed back on the couch right as she turned around. Ugh goddammit. This wasn't good at all. Wait, if that was true then why the hell did Isabel and Julie just drop by earlier to tell me our dad was coming in two days? If Sadie wasn't bullshitting me, why did they even drop by at all? Oh why the hell did it matter now...

Sadie stepped over a pile of books on the floor and made her way in front of the bookshelf. "How long." She looked over at me with a frown. "How long what?"

I rolled my eyes, "How long do I have until-"

Sadie sighed, turning back to the books and running her fingers along the spines, grimacing at the dust. "Twenty minutes. He would have been here sooner but he has some other...business...to take care of." _Minutes? _She suddenly appeared in front of me and I glared. "Ha you were thinking he wouldn't come for a couple hours, right?" Sadie threw her head back and laughed.

Dean decided to speak up then. He took a step towards Sadie and cleared his throat. "So you're telling us-"

My sister groaned in frustration. Sadie wasn't a fan of the Winchesters. Not that any demon was but Sadie hated them especially. I wasn't sure why and I didn't really care. "I'm telling you that Lucifer is coming for her. To kill her. In twenty minutes. Give or take." Sam shared a look with Dean and I rolled my eyes. "Yep. Daddy's gonna-" She was shut up as our other sister randomly, suddenly, appeared next to her. Julie. What was this a fucking family reunion? Dean fumbled with the Colt (yeah he dropped it)

and I got to my feet. Before anyone could say anything, like go back to hell you unwelcome bitch, Ruby's knife appeared in Julie's hand (ok how the fuck did she get a hold of that) and with one smooth motion she stabbed it into Sadie's chest. Julie didn't even cast a glance my way. Before the orange glow started within Sadie, Julie shimmered out of there.

As soon as Sadie's meatsuit hit the ground, her brown eyes big as saucers (clearly dead) Sam rushed towards her. I could only stand there and stare at her. There was a very short silence before Dean asked, "Who was that." Dean stared at me and I blinked. He took a step towards me, "From the look on your face I have a feeling you know her."

I swallowed, my gaze locked on Sadie. Holy shit. She was really dead and Julie really did this. "That was my other sister. Julie." And I'm going to fucking kill her.

Dean suddenly shook his head with a chuckle. "Wow. No love lost there." He glanced sideways at my sister and that was it. My sister was dead and he was going to be even more of an asshole than usual? Well _fuck him. _I stomped over to him and grabbed onto the collar of his jacket, yanking him until he was inches from my face. The look on his face...it was almost comical...but I was too pissed to laugh. "Fuck you, Dean Winchester. That's my dead sister you're talking about." I had twelve other sisters and Sadie was the only one I could tolerate. Now Julie fucking killed her. I glared for another second

before shoving him away from me.

Sam stood up off the floor and sighed. "We need to get rid of the body." Sam and Dean started carrying Sadie, well the blonde she'd been wearing, outside and I sat back down on the couch, bending over. Shit. Shit. Shit.

As soon as I heard the backdoor slam shut, I glanced over at the desk where the Colt was lying innocently. Stupid Dean. He had just left it there. I walked over and grabbed it off the desk. I wasn't even going to use it on Sam and Dean now. I was going to use it on Julie. (Not just because she killed Sadie but because I couldn't stand Julie and everyone's existence, mine especially, would be so much better with her not alive.)

"I am sorry about your sister." I closed my eyes with an annoyed sigh. You had to be kidding me. I turned around slowly. Castiel was standing in the spot where my sister had been. I eyed him, "What the hell are you doing here. Haven't seen you in a while." Not that I cared. The less I saw of him the better. I hated angels. Especially Castiel and his inability to make facial expressions.

He quickly walked over to the window and pulled aside the curtain, looking out just like Sadie had done earlier. "I have heard Lucifer is coming." Oh ok. He must be looking for my dad.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, angel cakes." Wait, did he just _glare _at me? "He's not coming for..." I glanced at the grandfather clock. "Five minutes and he's only coming to kill me because my sisters are...well...that's another story." I plopped in the chair beside the desk. Might as well get comfortable considering there was nothing I could do to prevent my inevitable death.

"Cas! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Sam and Dean walked through the doorway then, staring worriedly (gag me please) at the angel.

I rolled my eyes. "He's here because he heard my dad is coming. In five minutes." I set the Colt down and tapped my fingers on the desk.

Cas ignored their question and pulled the curtains closed. His eyes landed on Sam and Dean and he took a step towards them, "We need to get-"

"Oh too late. Speak of the devil." My dad appeared in the center of the room, with the flickering lights and such, and everyone went quiet. He looked around the room, eyeing everyone with a small smirk and I rolled my eyes again. I opened my mouth to tell him to just get it over with, I would rather my death be quick, when someone else spoke first.

It sounded like it was physically hurting Dean to say these four words. "You can't have her." It came out fast and low. My eyebrows hit my hairline in surprise. What the fuck did I just hear? I looked at Dean and he refused to look at me.

My dad seemed surprised too as his eyebrows raised also and he cupped a hand to his ear, bending slightly forward. "Can you repeat that for me?" Dean swallowed visibly and took a deep breath. His eyes locked on a dark spot on the ceiling and he repeated _slowly _, "You. Can't. Have. Her." He paused before looking back at my dad. "I won't let you." Shit. Bad thing to say to Lucifer. My dad stared at him for a minute before nodding thoughtfully and lowering his hand.

"Dude, what are you doing?"Sam's eyes darted to my dad before landing back on his older brother. He seemed to also realize his brother's stupidity.

Dean's gaze never left my dad's. "Trust me on this, Sammy." I snorted."Tova knows how to stop the apocalypse, right? She can help us.." ...what? Ok, that was the whole reason my dad was here in the first place! And secondly I'm pretty sure Dean had just wanted me dead (I mean he tried to kill me himself) so not really sure why when someone else tried to kill me he suddenly had a change of heart. Thirdly, I'm pretty sure I told Dean and Sam like three times they were on their own with that!

Cas opened his mouth (probably to give his take not that anyone cared) but before he could say anything my dad snapped his fingers and _poof_ the angel disappeared. Finally. Sam and Dean stared at the spot where he had once been in horror.

Sam demanded, his fists clenching, and teeth grinding,"Where did he go?"

My dad smirked lazily, "Away." Sam started angrily stepping towards him, ready to throw punches, but Dean pulled him back telling him not to and all that bullshit. Shit, they really liked Cas didn't they? My dad's smirk widened but then as his gaze landed on me, it fell. This was it. "Tova...Your sisters have told me you're-"

I waved my hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah, going to send you back to that damn cage, right?" He said nothing and I leaned forward. "Not true by the way. Not that it really matters now I guess because you'll believe what you want because that's just who you are." I glared at him and leaned back, crossing my arms.

Dean's eyes darted between us (lingering on my dad) and he took a step towards him. "If you want to kill her, you have to go through me." I threw up my hands in exasperation. This guy...

At Dean's deathglare, Sam (with the roll of his eyes) ground out, "And me."

"I'm flattered you two, really, but how stupid are you? He was going to kill you anyways!" Dean and Sam gave me slightly bewildered looks. I shook my head. Why even bother explaining...

My dad tilted his head slightly. "Actually no Tova. I wasn't going to." _What? _"I was never going to _kill_ the Winchesters. I never wanted them dead. Are _you _really that stupid?" My mouth fell open. He started slowly walking to the bookcase, Dean and Sam's eyes never leaving him. "Sam has been chosen to be my vessel..." He stopped and suddenly looked utterly amazed at how fucking lost I was. "How can you not know that?"

_Seriously? _I sputtered, "Uh well I wasn't exactly told that and you were-"

He shook his head dismissively. "Never mind. I momentarily forgot who you are." He titled his head again to read the titles of some of the books.

I narrowed my eyes and uncrossed my arms. "Love you too, dad. Now can you just tell me what the fuck you're going on about? Like why you would tell me over and over again to kill the Winchesters (you even sent goddamn Isabel and Julie to remind me) when you actually wanted them alive this whole time because supposedly Sam is your vessel?" I almost laughed.

My dad paused, his eyes lingering on a beat up book about angels, before nodding.

"Gather round Sam and Dean, ole Luci here is about to give us a history lesson!" This should be good.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Hoping the next chapter will be up soon but can't make any promises. I'm not sure of the ending...I suck at trying to keep Lucifer in character I know and I apologize. Just realize from here and on Lucifer may be OC. Slightly. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As you should know by now I suck at updating regularly. I apologize for that. Again. **

Sam let out a huff of frustration as he slammed his laptop close, his eyes glaring a hole in the back of his older brother. Dean had been in what could only be called a drunken stupor ever since Lucifer took Tova (back to hell no doubt) three days ago.

"What the hell is up with you, Dean?" Barely contained fury crept into Sam's voice. 72 hours of Dean sitting in a chair by the fireplace with an endless supply of alcohol nearly catatonic. Sam and Bobby and even Jo had tried to talk to him but he either ignored them or just made some kind of noise and went back to his alcohol. Sam wouldn't be surprised if Dean's blood was now replaced with it.

Dean merely grunted in response, bringing the bottle in his hand to his lips and taking a big sip, eyes gazing intently into the fireplace.

Sam let out a sigh, wondering if he should go back to google ways to stop the apocalypse (unsuccessfully) or tell his brother to snap out of it. He had the sinking feeling Dean was starting to _like_ Tova. Why else would Dean have tried to protect Tova from her father, the _devil_ three days ago? Why else would he be like this, other than because he missed Tova or worried for her? (Alright there could be other reasons, they did live fucked up lives, but Sam was pretty sure it was because of Tova.) And don't even get him started on what happened in Dean's alternate reality with the djinn that Dean had apparently wanted to keep hidden from his younger brother. Yes he knew about that. Sam had suspected more had taken place than what Dean had said so he asked Cas. Cas had told him everything. _In vivid detail. _

"No Sam. I'm not acting like this because of that damn demon." Sam jumped at his older brother's almost defensive growl, then promptly fought the urge to turn pink. So Sam had said all of that out loud.. "And what the hell do you mean Cas told you about what happened with the djinn in-"

"Are you starting to feel for Tova, Dean? Because I have to admit ever since the run in with the djinn, you've been weird around her."

Dean stood up abruptly before Sam could even finish his sentence, mumbling about needing more beer, and sauntered off towards the front door. It wasn't until after Sam heard Dean's car speed away to the nearest bar that he let his head fall onto the desk, wondering what to do now.

A clearing of a throat had him shooting out of his chair, hand reaching for the Colt tucked in his waistband. Bobby was out trying to get information about how to stop the impending apocalypse and Jo was...well somewhere but here. She seemed to always randomly disappear then reappear at the weirdest hours. Anyways, whoever was currently standing behind him couldn't be a friendly.

"For the love of...Sam, turn around you dumbass." Sam swiveled around, his jaw dropping considerably as Tova came into view. His brow furrowed at her appearance. Her dark hair that had last been in a tight ponytail had fallen out and was tangled around her face. Parts of her jeans and the bottom of her shirt were singed and her jacket was gone, one sleeve of her shirt ripped off.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Tova just rolled her eyes and glanced around the living room, cocking an eyebrow at the empty beer bottles lying beside the fireplace. She didn't say anything about it. "You don't want to know." Sam nodded slightly, he probably didn't but he continued with the questioning anyway.

"So you were in...hell?" Sam sat back in the chair, his fingers drumming on the top of the desk as he eyed her.

And he could have sworn she growled as her eyes flashed black. She spat, "You would think so. The bastard sent me back in time...and I fucking lost my favorite jacket." She glowered at Sam as if he were the one responsible for her losing her favorite jacket.

Sam ignored that, mentally shaking his head. _Wait, what? _Back in time? "Why-"

"Are you even fucking aware of what Dean was dreaming about when that djinn captured his ass?" Sam grimaced, he knew. Too well. Thanks Cas. "-were fuck buddies! Dean the sick bastard." What she said next though made Sam's eyes widen and want to bolt from the room. "Though I will admit Dean isn't the ugliest guy and he.." She trailed off as she realized Sam was staring at her somewhat horrified.

Before Sam could even think of how to respond to that, the front door opened and the eldest Winchester walked through it. Dean muttering curses about forgetting his wallet but stopping cold as he finally saw Tova.

Sam wasn't sure how to feel as a shimmer of relief and...something else passed over Dean.

Dean cleared his throat a couple times. "You look like hell." Once again, Tova's fists clenched and her eyes flashed black, obviously restraining herself from physically harming him. "Is that where you've been?" He didn't wait for her to answer though, his eyes finally turned to his younger brother. "Have you seen my wallet?"

"It's on the kitchen counter." Dean nodded and started walking in that direction but stopping cold as he heard Tova say:

"_This isn't gonna make a lick of sense to you...but I kinda feel like I've been given a second chance. And I don't wanna waste it."_

Those familiar words made him pale. Shit. Dean had told the Tova in that little alternate world of his that right before...right before they kissed. Shit. Again.

She knew.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"_Why the hell did you show me that. If I were human do you know how much fucking _therapy _I would have to go through just to try and forget that shit?! I will never unsee that. Thanks."_ _Lucifer rolled his eyes in annoyance Another unfavorable trait of Tova. She was very dramatic and highly annoying._

"_Tova...this is perfect. This is just what I need. What we need." Tova glanced sideways at her dad wondering what the hell he was mumbling about. "Dean has a...what is it called...a crush on you." _

"_What the fu-"_

_Lucifer continued, ignoring his daughter. "Obviously. Why else would this be in his little fantasy world? Why else would-"_

_Tova shook her head, her eyes going back to the couple making out on the green couch in the small apartment her dad had zapped them too. "**Dean tried to fucking kill me!" **But Tova couldn't help but think about the look Dean had given her the other day. And the way he had stupidly stood up to the devil for her. _

"_You're still here, aren't you?" He ignored her glare. "Now, all that stuff about how I don't want Sam and Dean dead. That was a lie. I have no use for Sam, I have a new vessel chosen." He paused. "I would've just killed them but...I have a way that's more entertaining."_

"_...what way?" _

"_You get Dean to fall in love with you. It should be easy considering he's halfway there already. Then you get Sam to fall for you also which may be a little challenging but...if he can fall for Ruby he can fall for you. After both Winchesters are in love with you...you turn them against each other. Make them jealous. Jealousy kills, you know."_

_There was silence. Well other than the sound of the two people on the couch._

"_...Let me get this straight. You want **me **to get Sam and Dean Winchester, the best damn demon hunters there are, to fall in love with me, the devil's child. Then turn the two inseparable brothers against each other...all for your entertainment."_

"_Yes."_

"_How the fuck am I supposed to do that?! Just because-" But before she could finish her sentence, her dad zapped her out of Dean's fucking creepy as shit fantasy world and into Bobby Singers home._


End file.
